Virginia
The Commonwealth of Virginia is the 10th state of the United States and the 1st colony of the 13 original colonies. Its nickname is "Mother of Presidents" because 8 Presidents were born in this state. In 1607 the London Company established the Colony of Virginia, the first permanent English Colony in the Americas. It joined the Confederacy during the Civil War, housing it's capitol Richmond. Some of its counties succeeded to form West Virginia. History Precolonial The first permanent settlement in modern-day Virginia was about 5,000 years ago. By 900 AD they was farming. In 1500 the Algonquian people settled in what they called Tsenacommacah. There were also the Siouan the west and the Iroquoian in the north an d south. Around 1570 the Powhatan controlled around 30 smaller tribes and 150 settlements. Colony of Virginia Several European expositions happened during the 16th century. In 1582, Queen Elizabeth I of England issued Walter Raleigh a charter to plant a colony on Spanish Florida. This is most likely where the name Virginia came from, referring to "The virgin queen". Virginia originally referred to the coasts from Main the South Carolina. The London Company, the company that owned Virginia, was incorporated in 1606. They financed the first permanent English settlement in the Americas, Jamestown which was named after James VI and I. In 1619 the House of Burgesses is formed. When the London Company went bankrupt in 1624, Virginia became a English crown colony. By 1624, 3,400 of the 6,000 early settlers survived. Most died because of Starving time in 1609 and the English-Powhatan War. Europe's demand of tobacco is the biggest reason why more settlers came and Virginia survived. Because of lack of land and growing populations Bacon's Rebellion happened in 1676. The rebels and Native tribes came to an agreement with the Treaty of 1677. The College of William and Mary is founded in 1693, and Williamsburg becomes Virginia's the colonial capital in 1699. In 1747, with help from the British crown, the Ohio Company is formed to start British settlement in the Ohio Country. Because France already colonized it for New France, the started the French and Indian War. Early African Slaves African workers first appeared in Jamestown in 1619, as indentured servants. The first signs of slavery appeared in 1640 when John Punch was sentenced to lifetime of slavery for running away and in 1655 when Anthony Johnson was sentenced to be a servant for his life. Offical slavery appeared in Virginia in 1661 and 1662. Counties and Cities Counties Virginia counties Virginia has 95 counties, not including independent towns. Their populations vary as well as their towns, some having none at all. According to Virginia law, all counties are apart of the state. Independent cities Virginia Independent cities Virginia has 38 of only 41 of the Independent cites in the US. Independent cities do not have county seats. They are represented by the adjacent county, even thought the United States Census Bureau treats them as county equivalents. Category:States Category:Oringinal Colony Category:Virginia Category:Commonwealth